1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and structure for forming a redistribution structure on a circuitized substrate.
2. Related Art
Wireability within an electronic structure comprising a multilayered laminate is limited by physical dimensions of the multilayered laminate and physical structure within the multilayered laminate (e.g., through holes, blind vias, etc.). Accordingly, there is a need to increase wireability within an electronic structure comprising a multilayered laminate.